


An Interview with Caitriona Balfe

by Scarlett_Peacock



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV) RPF, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Peacock/pseuds/Scarlett_Peacock
Summary: Caitriona Balfe: On extraordinary existences, revolution and her partner in crime.An interview by Sadie Costello.





	

“I think I’ve had maybe three hours of sleep? I was awake until like four this morning wrapping Christmas presents. Who the hell wraps Christmas presents at that time!” If it were me, I’d call it being disorganised. However, with a schedule filled with daily calls to set, interviews and photoshoots, as well as charity work and travelling, one might understand why two-time Golden Globe nominee Caitriona Balfe has left it to mere days before Christmas to organise herself for the festive season. She picks up her coffee up, blows into the liquid and sips, “I’ve had every courier you could think of at my house the last few days. I don’t have a clue what I’m running on at the minute.” Whatever it is she’s running on, I remark, feel free to note it down.

Balfe has finally finished her last block of filming for 2016, providing us both with the opportunity to sit down with one another for an interview . “It’s actually quite nice to sit down and do an interview like this.” She motions to us both, “I mean it has taken long enough!” Our original interview had been rescheduled due to time conflicts; she had been invited to visit World Child Cancer’s (the charity she patrons) facilities in Ghana. The second attempt saw me stranded in New York with no signal for our telephone conversation. Third time, it appears, is the charm.

Balfe is a rare beauty. Graceful in both appearance and demeanor, holding the same self-possession as Grace Kelly and Vivien Leigh. As a former model for some of the most famous fashion houses in history, Balfe left her decade long career to refocus on becoming an actress. Entering her third season as time travelling heroine Claire Fraser, it’s evident her choice seems to have been wise, with an outpouring of accolades and support aplenty, as well as a resume associated with some of Hollywood’s best and brightest. She swears her career is not driven by a lust for fame and fortune. “I remember reading an article years ago, and the guy being interviewed was a Hollywood producer. He said ‘if you’re in this industry to make money, you’ll be disappointed. But if you’re here for an extraordinary life, you’ve made the right decision.’ It’s always stuck with me – during my modelling years and obviously now I’m acting. It’s not the fame or recognition, it’s having the opportunity working with incredible people and help create interesting material.” It is a refreshing thought to hear, I remark, and one that could be emblazoned on many a school or university wall.

In her career so far she has worked with a dream list of creatives; ranging from Arnold Schwarzenegger and Julia Roberts to directors such as Sofia Coppola, Jodie Foster and Anna Foerster. It’s been quite evident in recent years that the roles for women within Hollywood and in television have been sparse, and it really is no secret as to how underrepresented women are in technical sides of production. In a recent study conducted by the Center for the Study of Women in Television and Film, in 2015-2016 79% of the broadcast, cable and streaming programs in their study featured more male than female characters, while only 26% of creators behind the scenes were women. “Having the opportunity to work with such talented women and play women like Claire and Diane are an absolute honour and a dream.” Are they the proverbial goldmine roles if you will? “Absolutely! Without a doubt. Claire and Diane are two complete opposites and being able to play women who are complex, who aren’t perfect, it’s honestly a dream. Women are sold so short in cinema and television. It’s as if we can’t have moral grey areas or have experiences that aren’t niche – it’s foolish to think so. There needs to be a feminist revolution in television and in Hollywood and if I can contribute even a little then that’s a bonus in my career.”

When I ask whether she would consider herself a feminist, Balfe lets out an “of course!” as if it’s the easiest answer she’s ever given. “Asking if I’d consider myself a feminist is like asking if I think I’ve got common sense! I’d absolutely say I’m a feminist. There’s an awful tendency to associate feminism with an aggression and that there’s this stereotype you’ve got to encompass. If you believe in equality – the same access to money, education, to culture and society then you are a feminist. Working on Outlander and acting as Claire, a woman who is so distinctly feminist - I mean come on!” She comments that some of the best working experiences she’s had have been while working with women.

Balfe’s work with Foerster has been lauded as a point in the televisual sexual revolution for women. In one of the most acclaimed episodes of Outlander, “The Wedding” (episode seven of season one, written by Anne Kenney and directed by Foerster) took the opportunity to give light to the rarely used female gaze. “Everything we did was meticulously planned, it was such an important moment in the story and for us we had to do it justice. Anna took Anne’s [Kenney] work and just made it utterly spectacular.” In the episode, Balfe and Heughan take the element of desire to an entirely new level. In teasing glimpses of flesh bathed in warm candlelight, it was established how simply beautiful both Balfe and Heughan are.

An emotional and physical intimacy was explored before our eyes as our heroine taught her sexually inexperienced husband to be her lover - a complete contrast to the stereotypically vulnerable, inexperienced woman. “It was very much one for the women and I took a huge amount of joy being able to work with her.” Upon mentioning the female gaze aspect of the wedding episode, Balfe’s expression changes and she frowns. “Something that genuinely shocked me after the episode was how a lot of women started to randomly ask Sam to take his shirt off! I couldn’t believe it! If someone did that to us there’d be outrage! I really hate that people do that to him. He’s so talented and people overlook it for the sake of his chest.”

Her relationship with Heughan has been lauded as one of the best in recent television, with their chemistry awarding them accolades from awards bodies and journalists. It’s clear they have a great affinity for one another in their interviews and off set. She brightens in her discussion of him, commenting on his hard work for Cancer charity Bloodwise, as well as his own work for his programme My Peak Challenge. “He works so hard constantly on Outlander and in raising awareness for his charities it’s amazing. I am so proud of him.” Her eyes twitch to her phone screen as though she expects his name to appear. “So proud. Everyday.” In almost perfect cinematic timing, her phone goes off, a birdlike noise cutting through the room. Picking up her phone, her demeanour brightens further. “Oh he’s tagged me in something apparently.” I inquire as to who ‘he’ is and she turns her phone to face me, revealing a picture of a grinning Heughan. “Bloody child.” She laughs with renewed vigour, reading the attached caption aloud. Heughan cheekily is pointing and grinning next to Balfe’s trailer door; the caption ‘Just wait until you’re back on set wifey…xx!’. “He’ll have planted something in there I can bet you. Halloween this year he filled my trailer with fake spiders and I jumped a mile! - You don’t mind if I reply, do you?” I shake my head, amused. I don’t particularly imagine she was asking my permission, more so notifying me of her intention. She quickly writes out a tweet; “Stay out of my trailer Heughan!... Never mind sleeping on the couch!... I’ll make you sleep in Jamie’s cave!” I laugh and she posts it.

It's obvious that Balfe is no stranger to the camera or the public eye, with privacy becoming an issue commented on by many celebrity figures in an age of smartphones and social media. A microscopic level of scrutiny rears its head and Balfe is aware of the level of anonymity she holds. She scrolls through her mentions on Twitter, immediately being graced with messages from fans replying to her tweet to Heughan. The Outlander fandom have been titled several times as one of the most dedicated and passionate fanbases for any prime time show, with time and effort placed into fan-based award voting and thousands of pounds raised for Balfe and Heughan’s charities respectively. “They’re so positive and so passionate about the show and our personal work. I’ve gotten letters that have had me sobbing in my trailer. I get tagged in a lot of messages for both of us.” What do they usually comment on? “The show, our charities, Claire and Jamie… There are some others that are about us personally that are very enthusiastic.” She pauses, looking down as if to collect her thoughts carefully to avoid an impending gossip column favourite. I immediately assure her I’m not about to ask THAT question and she laughs again with amusement, “Thanks. Comes up a lot - same answer still.” We both pause and I grab more coffee for us both while Balfe continues to type away on her phone. I hear the same birdlike noise several times before I return to the couch, her face sporting a charming flush across her cheekbones.

Is there an intensity that accompanies being at the helm of a fandom? She looks up from her phone and nods in confirmation. “It does get intense sometimes… I mean what’s still so strange, is that in Scotland no-one cares. They genuinely don’t. If we’re in the states everyone seems to know us. Sam once told a story in an interview – he was in Glasgow somewhere and this guy shouted “Oy! Outlander!” from a white van and he shouted back “Yeah!” and the guy yelled back “Wanker!” and drove off. It’s like two different worlds.” Perhaps it's the difference between a show exclusively sold to subscribers in the U.K. and a smaller amount of press coverage, compared to billboard with Heughan’s and Balfe’s faces displayed in the middle of New York and Los Angeles and a feature space at San Diego Comic Con. “You know the worst thing is I don’t want to disappoint anyone? I don’t particularly want people to think I don’t care – I genuinely do.” Balfe’s body tenses a little, rolling her shoulders back. I ask if she receives messages from people accusing her of her fears. “Sometimes – not often by any stretch but yeah. I don’t have a lot of time on set to sit, grab my phone and tweet so when I can I do try. At fan events, especially I do try to speak to as many people as possible. The fans spend a lot of their own time and money, I want to make sure they know how appreciative I am of their support. But there’s always a time you can’t see someone and just… It’s a bit rubbish.”

She moves her shoulders again, hands in her lap and licks her lips. I change subject to her ongoing charity work with World Child Cancer. “I love it, absolutely love it. It means everything that I’m one of their patrons.” Founded in 2007, World Child Cancer has a mission ‘to improve the rate of diagnosis, accessibility of treatment and support for children with cancer, and their families in developing countries’, providing the opportunity for the best possible treatment and care to allow children everywhere to realise their dreams and ambitions. She’s animated in her descriptions of Ghana, words coloured with awe and praise of both the people and the country. “It was just one of those experiences that changes your entire perspective of life – of everything around you.” I mention the work she’s already done with World Child Cancer and how it has recently influenced her choices on the red carpet. “Yes! I wore jewellery made by the mothers of children with cancer at Korlebu hospital in Accra (Ghana). I felt very privileged to wear the pieces and to simultaneously draw attention to the livelihood projects they’re running.” The jewellery alongside the accompanying outfit (an Iris and Ink dress and Kurt Geiger shoes), worn at the BAFTA Scotland awards, was put up for auction to directly support the children World Child Cancer support. “We started getting bids almost immediately. At one point, Heughan (the dashing co-star) began a bidding ‘war’ with fans, leaving a trail of hilarious tweets in his wake. “The final winning bid was over £3000 from a fan named Dawn. I genuinely couldn’t believe it, I was blown away by her generosity. The impact that she alone has had is just huge, I couldn’t thank her enough.” 

In an earlier effort, Balfe worked with the charity to sell limited edition t-shirts that sported her line “I’m an unusual lady” and a silhouette of Claire. The t-shirts sold in their hundreds, with a final total of over three thousand sold. With such numbers, it is obvious that the titles given to her dedicated and passionate fandom are not awarded likely. Having met some of the individuals that benefit from the support and donations of her fans, it must be exciting and reassuring to know an impact is being made. “Without a doubt. You know there were days where I felt like the battle was being won without a shadow of a doubt. I was meeting beautiful, smiling children - parents who were so humble and enthusiastic.” Balfe’s voice thickens for a moment as she retells her story, “And then there were moments I felt as though the world was tumbling in on itself.” She clears her thickening throat, “I called home a lot on those days.” There is a darkness to the world seeing a child suffer, and I can’t imagine finding myself in a room face to face with such a stark reality. A solemn silence creeps over us both, and we mutually agree to break for a moment to collect ourselves.

With a new cup of coffee in hand, we swiftly move into a lightning round of questions.

 

Living or dead, who’s sitting at your dinner table?  
C: Frida Kahlo.

A skyline you’d look at forever?  
C: New York.

God exists. You get to the pearly gates – what does he say?  
C: I bet you wish you’d listened more in Sunday school.

If you could have personally witnessed something, what would it be?  
C: 1920’s Paris - right in the middle of the art movement with Joan Miro and Modigliani.

What turns you on creatively, spiritually or emotionally?  
C: Freedom in expression – there’s a beautiful honesty in that.

Worst ever Christmas present?  
C: An ex-boyfriend gave me a necklace that belonged to a previous ex.  
[S: You’re kidding me!]  
C: I wish I was! I think we broke up like a week later.  
[S: I’m not surprised! That’s terrible!]

Currently listening to?  
C: Christine and the Queens. I saw her in Glasgow recently and she was unbelievable!

Do you follow @Eddie_Balfe on Twitter?  
C: You know I don’t – but it’s only because the idea of getting tweets from my cat creeps me out. Though I’d love to meet whoever set up that account. I’ve had friends of mine complaining because my cat has more Twitter followers than they do! [If you would like a healthy giggle do follow @Eddie_Balfe on Twitter – hilarious and puns aplenty.]

Strangest fan encounter?  
C: I mean someone was convinced I wasn’t me a few months ago? I was in a bar somewhere and I bumped into a girl on the stairs. She stopped dead and I thought she might’ve been a fan so I said hello. She came out with “God you look exactly like Caitriona Balfe from Outlander. But she’s taller and far prettier.” Then walked straight past me. Like is that a weird compliment? If you ever read this girl from the stairs - it was me!

Favourite place you’ve visited this year?  
C: I think it’s a toss-up between Paris and Prague. Which is weirdly ironic because I was in Prague pretending it was Paris? [she laughs] I’ve been to Paris so many times but I’d never actually been to Prague. Have you? [Unfortunately, no I answer. It’s on the list.] It’s beautiful! We had an absolute dream of a time filming there. I’d love to go back next year.

Have you a favourite memory from filming in Prague you’d divulge?  
C: A bunch of the crew members and a few of the cast went into the city center for the evening, sometime near the end of the shoot I think? We all spent the night drinking wine, eating and chatting away as you do. Next thing we knew it was like 3am and I had a 7am call! Sam packed me into a taxi with him at one point then cut to five hours later I’m being swung around the corner in a carriage!

Have you ever been someone’s fan?  
C: Gena Rowlands. Anything and everything she’s ever been in; the woman is amazing.

If you could actually remake one of Gena Rowlands’ movie’s which one would it be?  
C: A Woman Under the Influence! Without a doubt! Have you seen it? [I admit I haven’t – Balfe gasps dramatically]. You need to! I had a movie night with Sam and a bunch of friends, I sat there watching so intently I kept telling everyone to be quiet if someone spoke or if their phones went off!

Ironically her phone goes off causing us both to laugh. Apparently, she has to leave for a phone interview, putting a close to our time. Picking up her coat from the rack, she dresses and turns to face me, tapping away on her iPhone screen. In a small movement, she turns her phone and I’m given a glimpse of that life she keeps safe. A photograph of a familiar, wonderfully handsome pyjama clad Scotsman with his arm around Balfe and Eddie. “It’s been a pleasure, thank you.” She smiles with a delighted shyness and puts the phone into her pocket before I can utter another word.

_________________________________ 

Sadie Costello is a journalist and broadcaster based in Glasgow, Scotland. A self described film and television obsessive, she writes three columns a week for The Guardian Entertainment, as well as providing guest pieces for Elle UK among others. Costello is the British Press Awards Columnist of the Year 2015.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is my first attempt at fic writing. It was written as a sort of 'self challenge' to see if I could finish something and post it. It is purely a work of fiction and for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
